The instant invention relates to devices for cultivating plants and more particularly to a hanging pot for growing plants and vegetables.
It has been found that many people in urban areas have very little land space which can be utilized for gardening or cultivating vegetables. Accordingly, it has been found that there is a need for alternative methods for cultivating plants and vegetables which do not occupy a significant amount of land space.
Prior to the instant invention some efforts have been made to provide cultivation devices that enable plants and vegetables to be cultivated in minimal size soil enclosures, and vertically oriented soil enclosures. For example, the U.S. Pat. No. to Urai 4,268,994; Harvey No. 4,986,027; O'Hare No. 4,454,684 and Dedolph No. 4,034,508 are representative of such devices. The patent to Urai discloses a three-dimensional planter comprising a vertically disposed cultivation body and a liquid reservoir which supplies the cultivation body with liquid. The patent to Harvey discloses a hydroponic growth system comprising a vertically disposed column having slits in the outer wall thereof and a root permeable material therein. The column rests in a reservoir of liquid nutrients and a pump supplies the liquid nutrients to the column. The patent to O'Hare also discloses a hydroponic planter device having a vertically disposed growing column. The patent to Dedolph discloses a soil planter and means for creating polymerized soil plugs.